


Come Out With It

by MissFLT



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is thirsty, But not as thirsty as Rey, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Friends to Lovers, Gym Sex, Oral Sex, gym changerooms will never be the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFLT/pseuds/MissFLT
Summary: Rey has a crush on Ben Solo, a friend she made at the gym. But instead of pursuing her feelings, she tries to ignore them. Without luck. And Ben isn't helping. At all.





	Come Out With It

Rey’s been eyeing Ben at the gym for months. It was easy to notice him: he was massive, tall and lean, and seemingly carved out of granite. But the soft smiles he gave her when she was brave enough to look his way and catch his eye made him seem as soft as a ripe pear. She would go home with heat pooled in her belly. She would toss and turn all night imagining his lips on her neck, his large hands and fingers touching her everywhere, his tongue touching that secret spot that made her toes curl.

Initially, she had simply been courteous to the only man who attended her yoga class. They eventually shared a drink sometimes afterwards, and she had come to learn that he was much more than a pretty face, and to like him much more than simply as a friend. Despite mostly working in solitude, he was easy to smile and she could often see him making jokes and laughing with the staff. She was sure there was nothing special about her. She had maybe caught his eye a few times during yoga and during one class, as she bent over, head touching the floor, it seemed he was looking straight into her eyes… But she told herself it was nothing - he had zoned out and he hadn’t even seen her.

With her her issues of abandonment - stemming from being abandoned at an orphanage at a young age - she tried to deny how she felt or that he might feel the same, and then when she couldn’t do that any more, she thought it was best to try turn her feelings off completely.

She had tried to avoid him. She had come to gym when she was certain he wouldn’t be there, taken part in activities she was sure would be able to distract her, even avoided her favourite yoga class - the one he took - and sometimes made it the goal of her day not to look at him and rather pretend she hadn’t seen him. But then their paths would cross again as if he was hunting her down. He would ask her questions as though he cared about her, and he would give her _that_ smile. She declined every invitation for their regular coffee, no matter how disappointed he looked. 

Even so, when they were in the same space, she couldn’t stop searching him out, watching his easy running gait as he used the treadmill, counting his laps in the pool, admiring the pull of his muscles as he stretched out after his workout. She imagined the fresh taste of his mouth from his after-workout apple, of his skin in that little dent between his Adam’s apple and his sternum. She could almost feel his soft hair gliding through her fingers as he …

She was crazy. She was driving herself crazy. He had to be unavailable - he was simply too beautiful - and she was most definitely unavailable. _Aren’t I?_

She had been avoiding gym entirely for a whole week, but couldn’t stay away for one more day. She finished up in the pool, running the towel through her hair and grateful for his absence. But then, there he was, in the passage heading away from the pool. Rey’s face paled and then reddened in a matter of seconds when she noted his lack of clothing. _What was he doing here?!_

He looked so happy when he greeted her, and he asked how the water was with such a genuine look on his face her heart stopped. Her mouth dried up and stopped working entirely, and all she could squeak was, ‘Good’. He looked at her, appearing to be waiting for her to say something else, but she couldn’t breathe. She smiled at him (at least she thinks it was a smile) and turned away, rushing to the changing rooms and feeling uncommonly warm after her swim.

As she showered afterwards, the tears wouldn’t stop. _Why am I so afraid?_ She asked herself. _I am so strong, I’ve survived so much. Why does just the thought of Ben Solo make me crazy?_

But she knew already. There was something there. But she was afraid that her thick, high walls would be too much effort for anyone, let alone Ben. But, oh, she wanted him to traverse them. She wanted him to take a ladder and scale her walls, or smash them with a sledgehammer, or dig a damn tunnel underneath them. She wanted him to love her. If only she weren’t so afraid. 

\---

Rey continued to dutifully avoid Ben as much as possible. She still didn’t go to yoga, and still hadn’t sat down for a coffee with him. She remained courteous, but kept her distance, longing for him yet feeling safe. Her heart was broken but it was safe.

All that safety vanished one day after a particularly long day at the workshop. She still had grease on her hands, and her entire body felt heavy. A swim was what she needed. She was certain Ben wouldn’t be there today, but her certainty vanished when she was face-to-face with him, his chiselled torso shining wet with the pool water as he made his way to the change rooms.

She looked at him with a small polite smile and lowered her head to the floor so she couldn’t see those golden eyes looking at her. So she couldn’t see the droplets on his body or his hair hanging in soft curls around his face. She could feel his eyes on her back as she passed him.

‘Rey?’

The deep timbre of his voice vibrated through her limbs. The effect his voice had on her body was overwhelming. Rey scrunched her eyes closed, willing the red blush she could feel climbing up from her chest away, and then turned to look at him.

His face was indescribably beautiful, especially with that little furrow between his brows. Gulping, she gave another small smile, but all her traitorous mouth could manage was a croaky, ‘Hmmhmm?’

The furrow didn’t leave his brow when he walked slowly towards her, reaching out one hand as if to placate a frightened deer caught in his headlights. ‘Are you okay?’

Rey cleared her throat before saying, ‘Yes, of course.’ Raising her chin she turned her body away as if to leave, but he moved swiftly, grasping her hand gently. The shock of his hand in hers sent her heart beating into overdrive. All she could do was look down at his hand holding hers, the size difference making her heart stop.

He followed her eyes, and, seeing where they lay, quickly dropped his hand from hers. She gasped at the loss, before looking up at him to see his eyes full of concern. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as if he was afraid they would disobey him again.

His voice was a little deeper and he cleared his throat to say, ‘It’s just… Well, this is going to sound creepy, but I’ve noticed you’ve been, well, avoiding me…

‘I wanted to find out if there’s something that I’ve done to displease you?’

 _Displease? Who on earth says that word any more?_ Rey frowned at her errant thought but didn’t stop looking at him.

‘No, um…’

He took a step forward. ‘No?’

Another tentative step towards her, and Rey shook her head as she took one back. ‘So what is it?’

Rey gulped as his hands snaked out of his pockets. She couldn’t say anything. His eyes had her mesmerised.

Two steps. She took two back and found her back against the cold tiles. He was only a step away and Rey’s eyes had not left his. It was the first time she was so close to him and his full lips had that soft pear smile.

His voice was so low it was almost a purr. ‘I’ve missed you,’ he whispered, so softly she would have missed it if her entire world hadn’t shrunk to this single moment in time.

‘Have I been imagining this connection we have?’ He raised one arm to press his palm against the wall, leaning into her.

Rey pressed against the wall, desperate for _all sorts of things_. She couldn’t _breathe_ ; she felt _weak_. She didn’t even know how she managed to shake her head slightly.

She looked down to his lips, which were curved in a slight smirk. Her eyes travelled upwards, noting the wet strand hanging over his left eye, and back to his honeyed eyes. Her hands twitched, desperate to touch him. But she wouldn’t make the first move: she really was a deer this time. And he was the hunter.

His face was coming impossibly close, and she watched as he softly licked his lips and brought them over hers. She couldn’t stop the whimper that left her throat, nor could she stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and opening for him. He growled into her mouth, and she could feel his body pressing her into the wall. She felt as though she may melt _straight through_ it if he didn’t catch her.

And he did. Forgetting where they were, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up higher against the wall, and she helped, winding her feet around him and holding him tightly between her legs. He moaned as he pressed himself into her, and she drew away from his mouth, gasping as she felt him _hard_ between her legs.

They caught each other’s eyes and it dawned on them both that they weren’t exactly in the right place to do whatever this was. Ben slowly lowered her back to the floor. Rey couldn’t make herself remove her arms from his neck. They were both panting.

Ben was the first to regain his senses. ‘Um.’ He smiled, and then ran his left hand through his hair, even more tousled after their exertions. ‘Would you like to, I don’t know…’ He shrugged.

Before he could continue, Rey spat out ‘Yes!’

And then, ‘Oh, wow, that was overeager.’ She covered her smiling mouth shyly.

‘God, don’t smile like that Rey.’ Ben leaned in again, looking at Rey through hooded eyelashes. Before Rey could overthink it, before she could stop herself, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the family change room. He caught up quickly, locking the door behind them before grabbing her off the floor again and crashing into the wall.

They were all teeth and tongue and lips and hands. Rey was beyond herself, watching from the ceiling she was so high. 

Ben stopped his frantic assault on her lips to pull away and ask, ‘Rey, can I taste you? Please.’

Rey was speechless, and could only nod. He didn’t hesitate for a second, placing her gently on the floor before getting down on his knees. ‘God, Rey, you’re so stunning.’ He ran his hands up and down her legs, over her hips, and his right hand moved softly over her core, causing her to gasp for the hundredth time that day. 

Ben didn’t even bother to remove her swimming costume, dipping a finger under the seam and pulling it away to expose her pink lips.

‘So beautiful,’ he said again, as he moved closer to her. He nudged her clit with his nose and Rey whimpered, the sensation too much. Ben slowly, impossibly slowly, put one of his long fingers at her entrance, circling slowly and increasing the pressure little by little, until he finally pressed into her, her walls clenching tightly around him.

‘Rey, you’re so wet for me sweetheart’.

Rey could do nothing but keen as Ben put in another finger. She looked at the ceiling, gasping with Ben’s fingers stroking that special spot inside her, imagining herself up there staring right back.

When Ben finally put his mouth on her, he groaned and mumbled something about her sweet taste, but Rey’s knees went weak. She had been imagining his lips, his tongue, on her for so many months. But there was nothing - _nothing_ \- to compare with reality. He licked and sucked as though he was a man without water for decades and he perfectly co-ordinated the movement of his fingers with that of his mouth so that Rey’s orgasm suddenly crashed over her, a silent scream shaping her mouth as an ‘o’.

Ben slowly removed his fingers from her, and eased her off her high with soft kisses around her mound and up and down her thighs.

He pressed his face against her thigh and muttered, ‘God, I’ve wanted to do that for ages.’

Panting, Rey looked down at Ben’s face, catching his eyes. Her entire body was tingling - _how was that possible?_ \- and she reached a shaky hand out to comb his hair from his face. ‘So have I,’ she admitted, the confession bringing the flush back to her face. Ben only smiled and shyly tucked his face back onto her thigh.

Rey bent down to kiss him, the taste of her on his lips mixed with the apple she had imagined. She sighed and placed her forehead on his. All her shyness and awkwardness was gone, and a devilish grin suddenly replaced her dazed smile.

‘Would you mind if I returned the favour?’

Ben’s eyebrows reached for his hairline, and she could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. But he started to shake his head. ‘Rey, I don’t want you to feel like you have…’

‘Oh, please,’ Rey stated, ‘I have been dreaming of this forever. I’m not going to give up the chance now.

‘Besides, you may decide you don’t want me after today…’

‘How can you even think that?’ Ben interrupted. ‘You are perfect.’ With that statement, Ben clasped his hands around her face and kissed her gently, a kiss she hadn’t yet experienced with him. But Rey was determined and her hand slowly snaked between them to grab onto his length, which was still hard after he had his mouth on her. He made a sound that was both gasp and groan into her mouth before getting up off of his haunches. He gave Rey a hand up, too, but she pressed him to the bench in the changing room, pulled down his swimming shorts - showing her appreciation of his girth with a girlish gasp - and practically forced him to sit down.

She kissed him again as she stroked him slowly, but he didn’t need much more attention.

‘Uhn, Rey, I’m not going to last long…’

‘I don’t care,’ she said, and got onto her knees in front of him. She hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she felt holding Ben Solo’s swollen cock in her hand, but when she saw the dark arousal in his eyes she was reassured.

Slowly she leaned down, taunting the head with her breath, and then with her tongue. She could feel Ben restraining himself, stopping himself from thrusting into her face, trying to hold back. She licked up the thick vein of his cock, then licked her lips and wrapped them around his glans.

She chanced a look at his face, and couldn’t help smiling at him actually biting his arm to keep quiet. She took her cue from his soft groans and moved her mouth and her hand up and down.

Ben was right. He didn’t last long. He threw his head back as he groaned and gripped Rey’s head as she swallowed his spend. He trembled as he came down from his orgasm, holding each of Rey’s hands in his own. He was still looking at the ceiling as Rey straddled him, bringing him back to the moment with desperate kisses.

It was truly a miracle that no one needed to use to change room. Rey awkwardly helped Ben back into his wet shorts. They decided that he would leave first, and then Rey would leave a little while later. As he left and Rey shut the door behind his figure, she leaned her forehead against the door. _Did she just make the biggest mistake of her life? Did she really just let him leave?_

She was suddenly spurred into action by a fulfilling sense of being sure. She hurriedly changed into her clothing and nearly ran over a little toddler and his mother travelling down the passageway to the pool.

‘Hey, you’re not supposed to be running here!’ the mother yelled, but Rey didn’t spare her a thought. But she was not fast enough. She scanned the entire gym but Ben was nowhere to be seen. _Did he just use me?_ she couldn’t help thinking. She waited at the snack bar for 15 whole minutes in case he came out of the bathroom.

She even asked the floor manager to see if he was inside. When Finn came out, he just shook his head. Rey’s lip trembled as she realised the truth. He had just left.

She hunched in over herself and hugged her arms to her chest on her way out. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. She wouldn’t allow the tears to come. She would just pretend it had meant nothing. As it so clearly had.

It had started to rain while she was inside, and was pouring, large pools of water gathering along the road. Rey’s feet, clad only in sandals, splashed and slopped through the puddles. _Great, all I need. Worst day ever_.

But as she reached her car, she noticed the large shape standing beside it, the rain drenching his dark hair and his clothes, and pooling sadly around his feet as he waited for her. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Rey didn’t give him a chance. Her lips were on him and her arms were around him and they spent what seemed like ages making out against Rey’s red car, the rain around them seeming to steam and blur their edges together like they were one being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my unbeta'd, explicit story. Kudos are rainbows and comments are pots of gold at the end! I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
